Deserve to Die
by on-the-reserve-list-to-hell
Summary: Five boys, Five girls, all as deadly as each other, meeting in times of deceit and betrayal. Together can they win and survive or will they kill each other first?
1. Prologue

Deserve to Die  
  
Prologue  
  
Heero whipped around. His gun rang out. Three men dropped dead. Heero smirked. "Three in one shot," he said thoughtfully, "Not bad."  
  
He heard a voice from behind him. "For a two year old!" He turned again but he wasn't quick enough. The person fired, forcing him to duck, and then the shadow was gone.  
  
Heero frowned but pushed it to the back of his mind as more guards came swarming around the corner. By the time they'd reached him, he too had disappeared.  
  
He slid on his stomach. The vents were a quick escape route for a tight spot but they weren't exactly the most comfortable. He slipped through the other side and after glancing around him he set off through the forest.  
  
As Wing Zero powered up, he kept thinking about the shadow. He was so preoccupied he didn't notice when a dark shape followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They met up back up at the base. They had all been successful and Duo had even managed to steal the blueprints for the newest mobile suit.  
  
Heero frowned as he shifted through them. "They're fast," he said grudgingly, "Oz is getting smarter." Duo punched him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"Aww. Loosen up Hee- man. We'll manage them easy, right guys?" Quatre smiled and Trowa shook his head in defeat. Wufei said nothing but Duo hadn't expected him to.  
  
But Heero still felt unconvinced. He death glared at him. He sometimes wondered at the boy's overconfidence.  
  
"You're assuming, and assumptions lead to mistakes," Heero said in monotone. Duo shrugged.  
  
"That's what you always say."  
  
"And so far I've never been wrong."  
  
Duo grinned sheepishly but Heero had already slid out of the room. 


	2. First Impression

Deserve to Die  
  
This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. Please review. I'll try to upload as frequently as possible thanks!  
  
~ On_the_reserve_list_to_hell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I only own the girls.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- First Impressions  
  
Heero was typing, tapping at the keyboard almost absent-mindedly, but he had never been more concentrated in his life. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a figure watching him. He had mentally- kicked himself for not noticing 'it' sooner. What if 'it' had shot him? But nothing was happening so far. He still didn't let his guard down. It was something perfect soldiers simply didn't do.  
  
Duo suddenly walked into the room. The shadow flickered and vanished through the window.  
  
"Can't you knock?" Heero said angrily.  
  
Duo cocked his head to one side curiously. "I never knock, remember? Besides, you left the door wide open!"  
  
Heero growled. "Well, it's about time you learn to!"  
  
Duo grinned stupidly. Heero death glared. He'd had enough of Duo dancing on the end of his patience. He still wasn't crossing over the line but he wouldn't live to tell the tale if he did.  
  
"Get out before I kill you." Duo sighed. He was used to Heero's threats but even he could tell that something was biting Heero today.  
  
"Fine. I was just telling you that lunch is served." He gave a mock bow and hurried out. Heero nodded and waited for him to leave. He closed the door as soon as he did and leaned against it expectantly.  
  
Sure enough the shadow came back. Heero was surprised when he saw it was a girl.  
  
"A girl?"  
  
She glared at him. Her glare could match his own any day. "Do you have a problem with that?" she asked coldly. Her voice was layered with ice. Heero studied her for a moment. She had green eyes and auburn hair that was pulled back from her face with a green net. She was wearing a red top that showed her stomach and black bikers.  
  
Too bad she's not going to live for long, he thought smugly. No sooner was this thought when she flipped across the room and had a gun to his head. "Now who's not going to live for long?" she asked snickering.  
  
"You can read my mind," Heero said, slightly shocked.  
  
"Oh, I can read your mind alright, and I can tell you want me." She slipped her hand slowly up his shirt. He lifted her chin up to face him and she hesitated. Too long it turned out. He tossed her over and she landed on her back. Before she had a chance to retaliate, he delivered a blow to her head. "I hate you,' she hissed and blacked out.  
  
Heero picked her up and carried her to the basement. "Funny," he said, "I don't remember ever saying I liked her either."  
  
  
  
~ Well? What do you think? Please review! 


	3. Second Time Through

Deserve to Die  
  
Thanx heaps for the reviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I do own the girls thanx  
  
Chapter 2 - Second time through  
  
She screamed. The waves were leaping over her head. She tried to scream again but choked on a mouthful of water. "Help!" She was drowning. She flailed around helplessly. She tried to break the surface but something was pulling her down. "Stop! Don't!" The water was dark and murky. "No! Help!"  
  
Heero jerked up. He could hear her screams from two floors up. He groaned. She'd wake up the whole house before midnight at the rate she was going. He slipped through the door hoping no one had heard. No such luck.  
  
Duo, Quatre and Trowa were already outside. Duo rubbed his eyes. "Hey Heero, what do you think is making such a racket?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Suddenly Wufei came storming up. "What's the meaning of this?" he demanded. Duo snickered. "Someone's not a morning person."  
  
Wufei glared at him. "Unless you haven't noticed Maxwell, it's eleven 'o' clock at night!"  
  
Duo frowned. "Hey, where'd Heero go?" He sighed and they all trooped tiredly downstairs. The basement door was open. They stepped through. Heero was already there.  
  
"Heero, what you got there?" Duo peered around Heero's shoulder. His jaw dropped. In front of him sat the prettiest girl he had ever seen. He gulped. "Wow." He paused. "Wow."  
  
Trowa was surprised to say the least and Quatre was visibly shocked. Wufei craned his neck to see. His eyeballs popped. "What is that doing here?" he barked.  
  
The girl was thrashing about wildly and she looked scared to death.  
  
Quatre looked at her sympathetically. "Why's she tied up?" he asked, indicating to the shackles and the steel chair.  
  
"She tried to attack me," Heero said flatly. His face was impassive. Duo grinned.  
  
"Well, she's lucky isn't she? The only person I know that attacked Heero and survived is me! And that's got to be saying something," he added slyly. Heero glared at him. "Shut up." Duo paid no attention whatsoever.  
  
"Hey, Hee -man what's she doing in our basement anyway?"  
  
Suddenly she began to move again. She gave a shriek. "No! Don't! Help me! I can't breathe. Don't!"  
  
The water was above her head. She couldn't see, she was going to suffocate. The waves were pounding her and tearing her apart. "Don't!" she screamed again. Then she felt something bump into her. She held on for dear life.  
  
"Help." she said weakly. The shape was withdrawing. "No, don't! Save me! Help!" she said, panicking. "Don't leave me here! Please!"  
  
Heero drew breath sharply as he tried to disentangle himself from her. He grunted as her nails dug into his skin. She clawed wildly at him.  
  
"Don't go away! Please! I need you!" Then she saw his face. She called out his name. "Heero! Help! Heero, help, I'm drowning," she whispered.  
  
Heero saw the pain in her eyes. She was ripping at his skin and he hated to admit, it hurt like hell. He shook her roughly. "Wake up! You're not drowning! Wake up!" She didn't listen. She couldn't hear him. She scratched desperately at him, trying to find somewhere to hold on. "Stop it!" He grabbed her wrists. "I said stop!" he shouted.  
  
She held on. She was being dragged to shore. She'd be okay. She wasn't drowning. She'd be ok. 


	4. The Girls

Deserve to Die  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, just the girls. (How many times do you have to do this?)  
  
Well, anyway, I hope you guys like this new chappie!  
  
~ On_the_reserve_list_to_hell  
  
Chapter 3 - The Girls  
  
She stifled a groan. Her headache had reduced to a dull thud. She sat up. Five heads turned in her direction. She blinked. "WHAT the hell do you think you're doing here?" she barked. Heero snorted. "I could say the same for you."  
  
"You could never tell that this onna was the one who was screeching her head off a few hours ago. Oh, Heero, save me!" Wufei mimicked. He received a sharp nudge and after scowling furiously he glared accusingly at Duo who gave him an innocent look. "Injustice," he muttered darkly.  
  
Meanwhile the girl glanced at the five boys that stood in front of her. There was the Asian one, with black hair and an apparent distaste for women, a taller, green-eyed boy with brown bangs that covered a side of his face, a blond boy who was smiling at her, an energetic goofball with a braid, and Heero.  
  
Their eyes locked and they glared at each other. The room temperature seemed to drop by several degrees. Duo stepped between them. "Hey, chill out guys," he said happily.  
  
They directed their glares at him. "Shut up before I make you," they said simultaneously. Needless to say, Duo got the message. The girl suddenly caught sight of Heero's arms. "What'd you do to yourself?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. They were bruised and had cuts all over them.  
  
"Or rather," Duo said grinning, "What you did to them." She looked at Heero with mouth-open horror. Duo wondered if she was going to attempt an apology.  
  
"I touched you?" she said, blanching. Duo erupted into peals of laughter. Heero glared at him. He bit his lip and tried to pull a straight face. He failed miserably.  
  
"You," Heero said, directing his comment towards her, "Are staying here, and here only." She shrugged but already a plan was beginning to form in her mind's eye.  
  
They began to walk out the door. "Hey wait!" she called. They turned around. "Aren't you going to ask for my name?"  
  
Duo smirked. "Well he's not," he said nodding towards Heero, "But you should tell us anyway."  
  
"Kaiya," she said, and slammed the door in his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where do you think she's gone?" Skye asked nervously. Cillas looked at her but she continued to hang from the bar that ran across the ceiling. It was for her use obviously, she refused to walk on the floor. She flipped over. "There's no point worrying; knowing her, she's probably gone off on some mission without telling us."  
  
"She promised she wouldn't go without us!" Yumi said childishly, with her hands on her hips. Cillas smiled gently at her but then she sneered. "You forget, she's broken more promises than she's kept." She turned on the bars and jumped expertly onto the banisters before she disappeared upstairs.  
  
"She's so mean!" Yumi said, frowning. Anike looked over at her. "She's just worried." They could hear vacuuming coming from her room. "See? Typical Cillas. When she worries, she does housework. It's a reflex thing." Then she turned back to her paperwork.  
  
Skye sighed. She felt very vexed. Without Kaiya, she was the one who had to keep things running. Otherwise, the house would be in ruins before she came back. Suddenly she sniffed the air. "Something's burning," she said thoughtfully. Then she shrieked. "Oh my God! My muffins!" 


	5. Plan

Deserve to Die  
  
Hey guys! Thanx heaps for all the support!  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own Gundam Wing. I only own the girls. ( I'm getting tired of this. ~_^ )  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Plan  
  
  
  
Kaiya sighed. She was bored. It was a nice day but she just wanted to go outside for the sake of it. And for the sake of escape. She paced the room. The girls would probably be worried sick about her, especially Skye. She sighed again. She wanted to stretch her legs. It wasn't that the room wasn't big, but she was tired of walking a semi- circle around the bed and then back again.  
  
She wondered if they would notice if she just slipped out the window. She walked towards it and carefully lifted the latch. An alarm blared in her ear. She dropped the latch and jumped back instinctively.  
  
The door flew open and Heero entered aiming a gun at her head. When he saw she was the only one in the room he glared at her and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. He pushed her against the wall.  
  
"While you live here, you live by our rules. When I say you will stay here, then you will stay here. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"  
  
Kaiya flinched slightly but pushed him back. "Don't touch me," she said angrily. "If you didn't lock me up in here like a flaming prisoner then I wouldn't be trying to escape, would I?" she asked, her eyes flashing.  
  
Heero glared back at her. "Before you forget, you are our prisoner and we will keep you here as long as we like. But seeing as you are our bait, then we wouldn't want to hurt you too much, would we?" he asked sweetly. Then he turned on his heel and the door crashed so hard on the frame, it was amazing it didn't fall off.  
  
Kaiya cursed under her breath. If they were going to use her as bait, then it wouldn't hurt if she tried to make it hard for them.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Cillas," Skye said, marching up to her, "I don't care what you say but I've had enough. I'm going after Kaiya." Cillas turned around. "What makes you think I'm going to stop you?" Skye blinked. "You mean you approve?" she asked incredulously. Cillas gave a slight nod. "Alright!" There were yells and cheers all around the room. Skye hugged Cillas around the middle. "Yay!" She was so surprised she nearly fell off the pole.  
  
"Watch it," she growled but she wasn't really angry. "I can't believe you let me go!" Skye was saying cheerfully. Cillas considered her for a moment.  
  
"It wasn't my decision to make. Besides, I wouldn't have been able to stop you," Cillas said sighing. Skye just smiled.  
  
"So what do we do?" Yumi asked excitedly. Silence. Anike grinned. "I guess we'll have to think it through, eh?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Hi all! I'm open to suggestions right now so plz email me! In case you didn't know My email is : mango_598@hotmail.com  
  
Well, see ya! I'm looking forward to writing the next chappie for you all!  
  
~ On_the_reserve_list_to_hell 


	6. Unexpected Actions

Deserve to Die  
  
Thanx for the suggestions guys, they helped a lot. I've got what I think you call a writer's block so sorry if this isn't as good as the others. By the way, this particular chappie is longer too due to all the stuff I have to say. Oh, and Wufei might be slightly out of character. * grins evilly *  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, only the girls.  
  
Chapter 6- Unexpected Actions  
  
The plan was simple really. The girls had already figured out where Kaiya was, thanks to Doctor I. She had seemed very eager to help the girls which helped a lot. It surprised them all to find that the 'other' Gundam Pilots were holding Kaiya captive.  
  
They decided that Yumi would distract them and Skye would steal in and do something about the security system while Anike and Cillas tried to bust Kaiya out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"BOOM!" Heero blinked as the ceiling started to crack. "BOOM! The ground shook. He cursed under his breath. Out of the window he could see a red and black gundam, apparently absorbed in firing rapidly at the roof with enormous canons. He was being showered with dust and he frowned  
  
"Quatre, check the control room. Trowa, check the hangar. Wufei and Duo, come with me."  
  
They all dispersed quickly and quietly. Heero sped up the stairs with Duo and Wufei right behind him. He had no idea why he was heading this way but it seemed to be the most likely cause of the incident. He was angry with himself. He should have known that they would be trying to get her back but somehow he had thought she would try to pose an escapade first. She wasn't exactly the kind of person who would sit there and wait for someone to rescue her. But he had underestimated them. A big mistake. And now the price was being paid.  
  
He kicked open the door. Kaiya was nowhere to be seen. "Damn!" he swore. He ran to the window. A rope was hanging from it. He scanned the area below. There. He could make out a slight movement in the trees but it was enough. His gun was out in a split second. He fired.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiya breathed a sigh of relief. She was free. She looked back at Anike who was crouching cat-like behind her and then at Cillas who was hiding silently in the tree above them. They had been waiting for about five minutes until they decided it was safe to move. She turned around and nodded at them. They saw her and keeping low, almost to the ground, they followed her slowly towards the other side of the garden.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a bang and then a sharp cry of pain. She looked back and saw Anike sprawled in a strange angle on the floor. She turned and ran towards her.  
  
"Anike!" she cried as loudly as she dared. "Anike!" There was no response. "Anike!" she said shaking her violently, "Wake up! We don't have time for this! Get up now!"  
  
She watched her for a moment longer and then she saw her stir. "Anike," she said again almost in a whisper. The girl opened her eyes. She looked as close to a ghost as you could get but still, she was alive.  
  
"Anike," she said quietly, "We thought we'd lost you."  
  
Anike smiled weakly. "I didn't think you cared."  
  
Kaiya glared at her. "Come on, the others will be waiting for us." Anike smiled again and Cillas supported her without a word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero felt a hollow pang when he heard the cry. He'd hit something. It wasn't anything new but he had never hit a girl before, not directly anyway, at least, he thought it was a girl.  
  
But he shrugged it off and beckoned to Duo and Wufei to follow him. He had a feeling they were about to make a big catch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Skye grinned as she hit the last button. "Yes!" The screen flashed red. SECURITY SYSTEM DISABLED.  
  
Her grin vanished when she heard the door close. She whisked around and gasped involuntarily when she saw the blonde haired boy in front of her. It was partly because he was very cute and partly because she knew she'd be killed if she hung around  
  
Struggling desperately to think of a better plan, she tried to slide beside him to get to the door. But he grabbed her and pulled her away. "What are you doing here?" His voice displayed none of his uncertainty and Skye closed her eyes, getting ready for the deathblow. But none came.  
  
Quatre watched the girl in front of him. She had light brown hair that she'd tied into a ponytail. She had a dainty appearance but due to the fact that she was in the position that she was, he decided that she probably wasn't as dainty as she looked. When she opened her eyes it took his breath away. They were blue with almost silver rings and a smaller gold ring in the middle that made him think of dancing lightning. She was beautiful and there was no other way to describe it. He blushed but decided it was safer not to look away in case she did something that might hurt him, like attack him for example.  
  
Skye looked up and saw that the boy was turning red. She grinned in spite of herself. But then the boy turned and looked almost guiltily at her. She winced and knew that she wouldn't like what she was about to hear.  
  
"I have to take you to the others." Skye didn't ask who 'the others' were. She didn't want to know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero stepped into the hangar. He was right. There was a big catch. Quatre was holding onto a small girl, who was staring at the floor and Trowa was holding Kaiya and two other girls and looked to be in serious pain. Duo walked up to him and took the brown haired girl from him and Trowa looked at him gratefully. Wufei stood with his hands crossed and seeing that he wouldn't be doing anything about it, Heero rolled his eyes and took Kaiya. That left each of them restraining a now furious girl, except for Wufei that is.  
  
Then a girl came in from the door, holding her hands in the air. She looked about twelve but Heero suspected she was probably the same age as the others. She pouted at everyone and then said, "I'm unweaponed."  
  
All the girls blinked and laughed, even Kaiya. "You mean unarmed," she said. The girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Trowa pushed 'his' girl into an unsuspecting Wufei and took the other girl since no one was about to do it.  
  
Wufei looked at the girl. "What is the meaning of this!" he roared. The girl glared at him. "I'm not a 'this.' My name is Cillas, you baka." "Who are you calling baka, onna?" Wufei retorted. They would have continued like this for a long time; if the Oz soldiers hadn't come in.  
  
About 30 soldiers came milling in, all carrying rifles. A man who was obviously their leader walked in before them and snatched Cillas from a confused Wufei.  
  
"Drop your weapons or the black head gets it," he said. They dropped their weapons. Well, most of them anyway.  
  
Suddenly Wufei stumbled forward. He was immediately shot at and it grazed his side, even after he dodged.  
  
"Don't!" he said in almost pleading tones. "She's my girl."  
  
The guys all did double takes and the girls were utterly speechless. The leader only sneered. "Well, what have we here? A pair of love-birds," he spat. "Fine, I give you the option of dying together." He hauled Wufei over to Cillas so they were standing back to back. Wufei didn't complain. The leader had his rifle to Wufei's head.  
  
Wufei was holding warily onto Cillas's hand. The man fired.  
  
Anike screamed. "No!" She fell dizzily onto Duo and he saw that she was wounded and what's more, still bleeding.  
  
But Wufei was ready. In the split second before pulling the trigger and killing them, Wufei had ducked, pulling Cillas with him. Swinging out, he had knocked the leader off his feet and had a knife to his neck in an instant.  
  
He sneered. "Drop your weapons or the fat man gets it." The soldiers dropped their weapons, all of them. "Now retreat!" Wufei barked. They retreated.  
  
Cillas snickered and took the knife from Wufei. She pointed it threateningly at the leader. He gulped. "Please, little lady, let me off this time?" Cillas looked at him witheringly. "One, you're a coward with absolutely no honour at all and two, you just made the biggest mistake of your life. You called me little lady." And with that she slit his neck. Needless to say, that was the end of the matter.  
  
There was silence all around. Then Duo whistled. "Hey, Wu- man, I didn't know you were such a good actor." The room was filled with coughs and cleared throats.  
  
Cillas turned and looked at him. "You know," she said thoughtfully, "You're not as bad as you seem."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehehehe! Need I say more? 


	7. To Kill

Deserve to Die  
  
I know I say this all the time but still thanx heaps for the reviews. I really enjoy reading them so keep them coming guys!  
  
Disclaimer: ( Yes, another one. ) I do not own Gundam Wing, only the girls.  
  
Chapter 6 - To Kill  
  
  
  
The living room was peaceful for once. Kaiya was sitting on an armchair, polishing her dagger and checking for dents, even though there couldn't possibly be one as it was made of spare gundanium alloy.  
  
She turned it over again and put it down, finally satisfied with it. She looked up. Nothing had changed since the last time she looked. Trowa was still sitting on the sofa reading a book and Quatre and Skye were still sitting opposite him, deep in conversation.  
  
She rolled her eyes. She was starting to wonder if there was a limit to how much you could say until you ran out of stuff to talk about. But she was glad for Skye. She deserved the company. None of the other girls were really into talking, apart from Anike but then you wouldn't be talking to her if you wanted a serious conversation.  
  
Kaiya was distracted from her thoughts when Yumi shuffled into the room. She looked half asleep and her eyes were half closed. Kaiya sighed inwardly. It was ten 'o' clock in the morning.  
  
"I'm tired," Yumi murmured. She trailed over to the couch and curled up next to Trowa. Trowa seemed oblivious to this until she snuggled into him and sighed contently.  
  
"Nice pillow," she said happily and proceeded to fall asleep. Trowa nearly dropped his book and sat there, frozen to the spot.  
  
Just then Duo conveniently decided to walk into the room. He was supporting Anike who was still recovering from her bullet wound.  
  
"Aww, how sweet," he said grinning. He grinned harder when he saw that Trowa was starting to blush. "Hey, Anny," he said, calling her by her nickname, "Look's like they're full up here. We'll go find some other living room."  
  
Anike snickered. "Which one?"  
  
Duo looked confused. "The nearest one of course!" Anike just shook her head.  
  
Kaiya shook her head when they exited the room. Their base was actually a mansion with a hangar, swimming pool, car park, tennis court and anything you could name to match.  
  
Cillas had wisely pointed out that if they were to disguise themselves, they might as well do it in style. But then, you had to have a fairly big house to have high ropes, a gym, dance studio, bars hanging across the ceiling and the lot.  
  
The reason the boys were hanging around was because since their base was now 'found out' they didn't have anywhere better to go and besides, Skye had been determined and once Skye got determined, there was no stopping her.  
  
So the guys were now living with them, much to Heero and her distaste, but mainly the two groups kept away from each other so it wasn't all that bad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei was meditating in the gym. He was impressed to see they even had a hard stone floor made especially for it. Meditating was getting harder these days; there was more to think about.  
  
He still wasn't happy with the living arrangements but he agreed it was the safest place. He would hit himself later for thinking that. After a while he heard someone enter the room and he opened his eyes impatiently. It was Cillas.  
  
Cillas frowned. The boy was sitting in 'her' spot. She walked up to him. "Move," she said glaring at him. He looked at her in mock surprise.  
  
"Why, I believe I was here first."  
  
"You're in my way."  
  
"No, you're in mine."  
  
She growled menacingly. "Just shove your sorry butt out of here."  
  
He tsked at her. "That's not the way a lady should speak!" She leapt at him. He had touched a nerve. She missed him just but wrestled him to the ground.  
  
"Don't," she said trying to punch his face, "Ever," rolling over to avoid his own comeback, "Call," dodging his next blow, "Me," delivering a roundhouse kick, "A," being slammed into the wall, "Little," pushing him back, "Lady!" digging her elbow into his stomach.  
  
Wufei gasped, momentarily winded, but regained his composure and twisted her arm back over her shoulder while holding onto her other arm to stop her from attacking again. Her intensity scared him but he wasn't about to admit it. He forced her to the ground and moved so their noses almost touched. "Look into my eyes and tell me I'm not serious when I tell you never to do that again."  
  
She looked at him defiantly but found she couldn't say anything when their eyes met. She dropped her gaze and he let go. He stood up from his crouching position and reached out a hand to help her up. She took it, knowing that it would be extremely rude, and extremely stupid, if she didn't. He bowed slightly to her. She pretended not to notice but he stood waiting until she dipped a hesitant, low curtsey. Then he turned and left.  
  
Cillas clenched her fist and punched the wall with all the strength she had, and more. She hit so hard she felt something crack and she left a wet mark on the wall. She leant back heavily and slid down until she was sitting with her back against it. She curled up and hugged her chest to her knees before dropping her head onto her lap.  
  
"Why can't they leave me alone?" she said bitterly and her voice was muffled by her clothes. He knew that she knew the traditional Chinese customs, but why did he have to push it? She thought she'd forgotten everything about her past and she didn't want to remember. A loud sob escaped from her lips and angry tears dashed her face.  
  
Wufei stood by the door, his slim figure leaning on the wooden frame. He sighed softly. Up to now he had always done three things: 1, never fought a woman, 2, never hurt a woman, and 3, never felt anything but anger and hate.  
  
Today, he'd broken all three rules. He sighed again as he walked away. "What's happening to me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another week went by and the relationships between the pilots had become very obvious. Duo and Anike were an item, nobody could argue with that, Quatre and Skye were an item, though neither had admitted to it yet, Trowa had become fond of Yumi and Wufei and Cillas, and Heero and Kaiya, had come to a sort of understanding between each other.  
  
It was a lazy afternoon and the girls were relaxing inside their air- conditioned living room while the heat sweltered outside. Kaiya stretched her arms while carefully monitoring her laptop screen for any unusual signs. Suddenly a screen popped up. She stared at it, rather reluctant to open it; it was such a comfortable day.  
  
As she read through it, her face fell. She didn't want to believe it. She masked it almost immediately but the other girls had seen. "What's wrong?" Anike asked, concerned.  
  
"We have a mission," Kaiya said shortly. There was no point elaborating. Skye smiled.  
  
"Oh good, I'll call the boys," She said brightly. Kaiya stopped her. "No don't, the mission is. only for us." Skye looked at her, puzzled, but sat back down.  
  
"Well?" Cillas asked impatiently. "We have to kill them," Kaiya said. "Kill who?" Yumi asked. Kaiya wouldn't look at them. "The boys," she whispered.  
  
There was a sound of breaking glass. Yumi had dropped the cup of lemonade she had been carrying. Skye was gaping at her, her eyes wide with disbelief, absolutely dumbfounded. Cillas was staring wordlessly at the ceiling but her hands were sweaty and she was grasping the bar she sat on so hard, her knuckles were hurting. Anike went chalk white. "You're joking right?" she asked, choking on her words.  
  
Kaiya closed her eyes and looked away. "I'm sorry. I never joke." 


	8. Lies

Deserve to Die  
  
Hi all!!! I got a review saying I should make my chappies longer so I'll try my best!!! I also think that my battle scenes are all pretty stuffed up but there you go.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, only the girls.  
  
Chapter 7 - Lies  
  
  
  
The girls were viciously quiet all week. The thought that once again they would have to hurt someone they loved was too much to bear. They could feel the unstoppable hanging around their heads and swarming in the air, waiting to happen. The girls all dealt with their problems in the only way they knew how.  
  
Kaiya withdrew into her shadowed shell. She refused to talk to anyone at all no matter who or why. The thought that lingered was that if she pretended she didn't know them and not be with them for a while, then she could forget who they were and what she was about to do to them. Not just the boys, but also the girls who they were linked with, whether they liked it or not.  
  
Skye locked herself in her room and took to straying into the kitchen after dark. She was about to lose the only person in her life who understood her and was willing to talk to her about her problems, her fears and her happiness. She didn't understand how the world could be so unfair. Just how much was she willing to give?  
  
Cillas payed no attention to anyone and walked straight past them as if they didn't exist. And she had resolved to walk, after nearly falling from the high ropes twice, due to her lack of concentration. Her head was filled with dark and unthinkable thoughts and they pressed into her mind like they would never disappear. All she could do was ignore them and ignore that she was alive to think them.  
  
Yumi wandered around like she was a lost child, which was, in a way, what she was. Half the time she didn't hear you when you tried to talk to her and the other half of the time, she heard you but didn't answer. She was uncertain about what she had to do and even more uncertain about what would happen if she did.  
  
Anike kept living her life but it was as if her soul had disappeared. She stopped laughing and smiling. She was quiet and desolate. She only spoke if she was talked to and avoided everyone and everything.  
  
The boys noticed. It was impossible to ignore.  
  
Heero was the first to become aware. Kaiya had walked into him on the stairs. She had backed away but then walked straight into him again. He could still remember the hollow look in her eyes, how you could look at them and straight into her head. The wall that defiantly blocked you out had disappeared. He'd shaken her gently and when she snapped out of it she had given him a frightened and pained look before she brushed past him and headed back the way she had come.  
  
Duo was next. Anike had been avoiding him and when he cornered her to ask her why, she had warded him off as if he was the devil himself. She'd thrashed furiously at his touch and he'd noticed that she was very pale and lifeless. It had hurt him more than he'd ever imagined, it hurt more than death itself. But one evening, by the fire, she had pushed him away but then she had stopped and searched his cobalt eyes, as if looking for something important but then she'd looked away and walked out on him.  
  
Trowa was sitting in his usual spot when Yumi had come in and sat next to him. He'd smiled warmly at her and she had looked at him, rather alarmed, but smiled back. He could still recall the anxiety that she smiled back at him. He'd put down the book and turned to face her. "What's the matter?" he'd asked, concerned.  
  
She'd turned to look at him and started to cry. And looking back at her awkwardly, wondering what on earth he had done, she threw herself at him and buried herself in his shirt. He'd pulled her close, very aware of the fact that Kaiya was still in the room but somehow not caring. Whispering words of comfort, her sobbing had reduced to a whimper.  
  
"Why do you have to be so nice to me?" she'd asked angrily. "I mean- I- I'm about to." but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She'd hung her head miserably and he'd continued to hold her. She'd taken a deep breath and said in an almost frightened way, "Yumi doesn't understand."  
  
But Trowa had looked at her and shaken his head. "Yumi doesn't have to."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
And in return the girls tried to hold off taking action for as long as they could, but still, they couldn't hold off the inevitable. Kaiya received another email telling them to hurry up with it and to report it as soon as they had 'completed the mission.'  
  
They all knew what to do. They planned a day where they would 'go to the mall' but instead, carry out the first stage of the operation. They left a note. None of them could bring themselves to lie directly to the guys.  
  
Cillas went first. She slipped quietly into the hangar. The girls waited anxiously until she returned.  
  
When all five girls had gone and come back, they stole back into the house. The boys were looking rather surprised to see them but Cillas quickly covered up. They didn't question this and the girls were so relieved they went straight to their rooms.  
  
The next day Kaiya walked in on the boys and jumped them with the news that she had found out where Oz were manufacturing new suits. Heero had nodded, speaking for all of them, and Kaiya had quickly walked out of the room, not wanting to answer any questions.  
  
It was all a lie.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
As the Gundams flew in a casual formation out to the snows, the girls were lagging behind, trying to hinder the rest of the group. The guys kept by them, slowing down to match their crawl as the blizzard roared making it increasingly difficult to fly. And so they walked. But they got there nevertheless and were greeted by a whole army of Leos and Aries.  
  
As the whirling snow filled her vision, Kaiya wondered whether the boys would notice that there were no 'new suits' but they didn't, or if they did, they didn't say. The girls charged first, and quickly the numbers dwindled.  
  
Kaiya's Gundam, the Psyche Raider, focused entirely on electricity. She had a basic knife that she used to cut through the middle of enemy mobile suits and the electricity took care of the rest. She used it now, destruction lying where her Gundam had stepped. She also had an uncanny way to predict opponent's moves and if the pilot was being attacked from behind or unaware of her surroundings then the Psyche Raider would move on instinct. This could be extremely helpful but many times had almost destroyed her.  
  
Anike's Gundam, the Spirit Gripper, was an all attack Gundam. She had almost no defence items except the gundanium itself. Her strategy was to be quick and ruthless. Speed was the key to her piloting. She zipped along the mobile suits, the pilots didn't even have time to realise they were being assaulted before they exploded in painful red light.  
  
Skye's Gundam, the Stormbreaker, was a long range Gundam. More than once she had been at a total loss when lured into close range combat. She stayed on the sidelines, firing rapidly at her uninformed enemies and one by one they disappeared into rising smoke and falling ashes. She was mostly seen airborne and now the Stormbreaker dipped effortlessly, at one with the storm.  
  
Yumi's Gundam, the Boom Boom 70, suited her name. She was equipped with huge cannons that blasted her opponent's literally into space. The result was absolute when used up close but was made no less weak when shooting from a distance. She shot now, making her away quickly among the wreckages of the ex- enemies.  
  
Cillas's Gundam was nameless. It needed no name. Those who laid eyes on it were blessed immediately into eternal silence. As Cillas said, there was no point in knowing, if there wasn't time to tell anyone about it. Cillas referred to it as simply 'Killer.' And the name was not given for no reason.  
  
The guys stayed back, watching the girls as they danced through the battlefield. It was then that a Leo decided to 'sneak up' on Wing Zero. Heero turned with one swift movement.  
  
"You ask for your death," he said and he brought down his blade. The Leo blew up.  
  
But not before Wing Zero.  
  
Kaiya jolted up as she saw the burning pile of gundanium that was Heero. Her eyes widened, the forest within lit by the flames she now saw. The Gundam was falling, falling into the depths of unknown below. She wanted to scream but bit her lip and said nothing. Her eyes stang and her fingers moved automatically to her controls and she tried to establish a link. But nothing happened and all that appeared on the screen was static. "No." she choked. "This isn't happening."  
  
The other girls all knew. And suddenly everything seemed to happen at once. An Aries took upon the moment to attack Yumi, and Trowa pushed her out of the way before firing. The shot never reached its target. On the COM link Yumi could see his face. The expression was relief, then confusion and then pain. Flash. She saw him jerk forward in his seat and the electricity surrounding him, short-circuiting. Flash. Her own screen blurred. Flash. "Trowa!" she screamed and the link disconnected. All she could see was black. Another screen blinked and she glimpsed the Heavyarms for an instance before it exploded. The impact was huge, throwing her backwards. "Trowa!" she screamed again. "TROWA!"  
  
But he never heard her.  
  
Cillas suddenly darted forward towards Altron. Wufei instinctively blocked her, only realising after that he had just drawn his weapon and signed his death warrant. Cillas saw him on her screen, and he saw her. She paused, frantically looking for signs of fear or weakness in him but there was none. She saw him smile faintly in triumph and then there was nothing.  
  
She dropped her head in her hands. "Oh God," she whispered, "What have I done?"  
  
And no one answered her.  
  
Duo stared up at Anike. "Hey Anny," he said sadly, "I guess this is the end." He brought up his scythe.  
  
"DUO, DON'T!" Anike cried but it was too late. The blade seemed to come down in slow motion. But before the scythe could touch him, he disappeared into oblivion. "DUO!" Anike cried. "DUO! You can't leave me here, Duo!" She started to cry, the realisation sinking in that she would never see him again. Tears of anger at herself and the pain that Duo would ever feel, made tracks on her cheeks and she sat there numbly and cried her heart out.  
  
"Duo, I." she whispered and stared down at her boyfriend's grave. "God, Duo," she said desperately, "I. loved you."  
  
Quatre watched, as his friends all disappeared as quickly as if in a puff of smoke. Skye turned on her COM link. "Quatre." she said quietly, and her heart was aching as if someone had stabbed her there and was slowly turning the handle.  
  
He looked up at her and she couldn't look at him. "You.lied to me," he said in hysterical disbelief and his face clearly showed all his hurt and agony. For a split second their eyes met and Skye shook as his eyes said to her, "How could you?" And then too late she realised he was clutching hard onto something and too late she tried to stop him. Her eyes widened.  
  
"QUATRE, don't! What do you think you're doing? Drop that now!" she pleaded, absolutely bewildered. He looked at her again.  
  
"How can. I. ever trust you again?" he asked but his voice wavered before he reached down and pressed the button.  
  
"QUATRE!" she screamed and her voice echoed, to be forever ringing in the endless mountains. And it was as if all of the world's creation was crying for them. For Quatre and Skye, for Duo and Anike, for Cillas and Wufei, for Trowa and Yumi, for Heero and Kaiya and for all the world's hate and sadness. It started to pour. The rain came down in buckets. The snow melted into the ground. The leaves of the world's rainforests dipped as water filled their thirsty mouths and the flowers heads bowed, wondering if they would ever look up to see the sun again.  
  
And that was enough. The girls burst into tears, cried for themselves, cried for their friends, cried for all the people they had killed.  
  
Kaiya looked up through her blurry vision and saw Yumi looking at her through her own tears.  
  
"I killed him," she whispered.  
  
And Kaiya couldn't say anything. She closed her eyes to all the grief and viciousness and shuddered, as if she could feel the cold outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is NOT the end. 


	9. Yumi

Deserve to Die  
  
Did you like the last chappie? Sad enough? The next few chapter names will be very uncreative so I'm apologising before I start!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, only the girls.  
  
Chapter 8 - Yumi  
  
She looked up again. Yumi was shivering violently and gripping herself.  
  
"Yumi, are you okay?" she asked quietly.  
  
Yumi opened her eyes. "How can I be," she whispered, "When I just murdered my best friend? Do you have any idea how much I hate myself?"  
  
Kaiya was blown away. Every word hit on target and she felt herself cringing and shrinking away. "So you hate me?" she asked trembling in spite of herself. Yumi looked up again with her soft brown eyes.  
  
"Do you think he hates me?" she asked desperately. Kaiya knew what she was really asking. Did he love me? She knew the answer to that but she didn't have an answer for the first question. Kaiya knew Yumi needed her reassurance and Trowa's forgiveness but she couldn't give it to her. What if she was wrong?  
  
She glanced up silently, her green eyes showing all Yumi needed to know. Yumi blocked her ears and clenched her eyes tightly shut as if trying to get rid of the words Kaiya wouldn't say. "No." she said shaking her head, "I loved him more than life itself and I killed him.And if he loved me, that makes me." but she stopped. She couldn't find words to describe how she felt.  
  
She closed the link and as her screen switched back to normal mode, Kaiya could see the Boom Boom 70 diving into the sea of dead below. Her mind flashed back over Yumi's words. ".When I murdered my best friend?"  
  
She was right. Up to now, they had never killed anyone just for the sake of it. There was always a reason for their doing it. But now they had killed just because. And so it was murder. And what about best friend?  
  
Killing was fine. To kill was to survive, but murdering wasn't. She hit her hand on the controls and sped after Yumi.  
  
Skye watched as they went. She wiped her face on the back of her sleeve. "There's no point crying if I'm not going to do anything about it. I'll find Quatre, dead or alive, and I'll tell him. I have to. What if he thinks that I loved him only so I could kill him later?" She powered up and sped off after them.  
  
Anike appeared on Cillas's link. Her face was stained with tears but so was her own, so Cillas said nothing. They nodded to each other and flew together towards their friends. For they would all be friends, whatever happened, and nothing could change that. Ever.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Kaiya touched down. She saw Boom Boom 70 kneeling on the ground with the cockpit hatch open. She opened hers and was blasted by the cold. It was freezing and the wind bit at the edges of her heart. She bundled herself together and jumped down from the Psyche Raider. "Yumi!" she called.  
  
She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face and her teeth were chattering. The weather was absolutely bitter. If they stayed out in the rain for much longer they would die for sure.  
  
"Yumi!" she called again. And suddenly she bumped into her.  
  
"Kaiya?" Yumi asked. Her voice was no more than a whisper and as Kaiya reached for her hand; she found there was no difference between it and the snow that was beginning to fall.  
  
"Yumi!" she shouted. She could hardly hear herself over the storm that was beginning to brew. The dark clouds gathered above them and thunder roared menacingly.  
  
"Yumi! We have to get back to the Gundams or we'll freeze!" "No!" Yumi yelled back suddenly, her own voice faint. "I have to find Trowa!" "Yumi, don't be stupid! Trowa's dead!" "No! You're the one that's stupid! Trowa's not dead! I have to find him!" "Yumi, even if he wasn't dead in the explosion or the fall, he'd be dead with cold! Now, come on!" she said, pulling Yumi with her. "NO! Do you hear me? I said no! Now go away and leave me alone if you're not gonna help!" She tore her hand away from Kaiya and walked determinedly in the opposite direction. "Yumi?" Kaiya called, in a last desperate plea. She could no longer see her retreating back. "Yumi! You'll never find your way back! Yumi!" She waited in the howling wind, the snow whipping around in funnels of air that knocked her off her feet. She pounded the ground angrily. She'd lost her. Then she heard a distant reply.  
  
"I don't care if I'm lost! As long as I'm with him, I'll be fine." And she left her alone in the frosty peaks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yumi hugged herself and kept trudging forward, no longer sure of where she was going. The snow had turned to hail, sharp and piercing, and the wind was fiercer than ever, slashing away at her already shredded skirt.  
  
Suddenly, something hard and heavy hit her head and she stumbled into a snowdrift. She felt weak and tired and there seemed to be no end to the bleak and desolate path. She felt something warm trickle down her skin and she moved back, her shoulders wet and icy from the building snow. Then she hit something.  
  
She turned her head numbly to the side and saw the remains of a mobile suit. She felt her back vibrate gently with the hum of the dying engine.  
  
But the thing that caught her interest was that it was flashing.  
  
Yumi sighed gently. It was impossible to tell what the mobile suit used to look like, it was wrecked beyond description.  
  
She crawled forward slowly until she found a gap to shelter herself from the cold. She edged into it and leant back on the wall. She closed her eyes and her hand slipped from her soaking clothes and onto the cold hard floor.  
  
Then she touched something. Curious, she groped around for it again and felt a human hand. She inched into the tunnel that the collapsed walls of the mobile suit had made and found herself in a small compartment where part of the roof had fallen in. A large screen was emitting a strange flickering white light that lit the room dimly. Suddenly she recognised the controls, nearly burnt black. She was inside another Gundam.  
  
Her heart raced suddenly and she looked around for the pilot. In the small light that the screen gave, she managed to make out a body. She moved quickly towards it, making sure not to hit the roof and turned it over. She gasped.  
  
"Trowa!" He made no response. She knelt beside him and tapped his face lightly. "Trowa!" she said again and this time he stirred. "Who's that?" he murmured, panting slightly, for it hurt to breathe. "It's Yumi," she said tearfully and Trowa opened his eyes. "Yumi?" he asked in disbelief but then he smiled softly. "I thought I'd died at last." "Yumi thought she'd lost you," she said happily and she rested her head on his chest. He flinched and Yumi drew away carefully. "I think you've broken something," she said worriedly. Trowa just snickered. "Just my luck." Yumi flushed. "Tro - wah!" she said, pretending to be cross. But suddenly a shudder ran through his body and he lay still. "Trowa?" Yumi asked, scared again. "Yeah?" he asked, his voice faltering slightly. Yumi looked at his pale face and battered body. "This is all my fault," she whispered, hanging her head. "It's not," Trowa whispered back, "I did it because I wanted to, no one made me." "What do you mean?" Yumi asked fretfully. Trowa just shook his head and before she could say anything, he gathered his courage, pulled her closer and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
Yumi started and Trowa watched her anxiously, waiting for her reaction. She smiled and he smiled back, thoroughly relieved.  
  
She lay down in his arms and sighed as she nuzzled into him comfortably. "Why are you so nice to me?" she asked again and this time, he touched the tip of her nose and smiled wistfully at her. "Because.I love you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aww. keke ^ ^ 


	10. Cillas

Deserve to Die  
  
  
  
This is yet another chappie with an uncreative name, sorry all! Thanx to little-wings, holly and Lorimlowe2 for reviewing! This might be a bit strange but I hope you guys like it! And sorry it's short! I promise I'll make my next chappie longer, somehow.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, only the girls.  
  
Chapter 9 - Cillas  
  
"Do you see them?" Cillas shouted over the roaring of the wind. Anike squinted her eyes and looked over the horizon and then turned back to her. Cillas's raven hair had escaped from her band and was flapping wildly.  
  
"There's nothing to see!" she shouted back, "It's all snow for miles and miles. Do you see anything?" "Would I be asking you if I did?" she retorted and Anike rolled her eyes as another blast of wind nearly toppled her over. She opened her mouth to reply but Cillas suddenly tensed and held up a hand to stop her. She paused in her feline stance and that straightened. "Did you hear that?" she asked. The wind was letting up and they were making the most of the opportunity while they could. It was still snowing and still chillingly cold but at least they could hear each other. "Hear what? I don't hear nothing." "Do you ever? Listen for once." Anike strained her ears but couldn't make out anything. "There's nothing there," she said frowning and then she heard it, a soft muffled coughing in the distance. "I hear it!" she said excitedly. "I'm going to see what it is, you stay here and wait for the others." She gestured to their five empty Gundams. Anike sat down grudgingly. "Fine, but get back as soon as you know." Cillas dismissed this with a wave of her hand. "Whatever." Anike shivered. She had a bad feeling about this.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Cillas pulled her collar higher and kept her head low. She was sure if she lifted it, the gale would snap it completely from her neck. It ruffled her now even more messed up hair and she dragged her fingers through it, trying to get rid of the tangles.  
  
She was still heading towards the coughing sounds and they were getting louder. Her feet made soft thuds in the melting, slipping snow as she neared her target.  
  
Then she stopped. In front of her lay the ruins of Altron. Though the paint had been stripped off it, and parts of it were unrecognisable, and other parts were almost non- existent, she could still make out the fading aura.  
  
She walked up to it and touched the gundanium that was still warm from recent use. In her mind's eye she could see Wufei, bent low over the controls. She could feel the thrill, the hate, the anger, the pain. But again she could feel no fear. But then, where did his fear go?  
  
Suddenly, she felt the chill of steel on her back. "Don't touch me," a voice said. She froze. "Wufei?" she asked softly. "Don't touch me," he said again and she lifted her hand away from Altron. The connection cracked. She felt the tug and then the slip as the gun dropped to the ground. Sensing his distress, she turned and caught him in mid-fall.  
  
She gave with his weight and sank slowly to her knees. She turned him over carefully to a more comfortable position. She stared at him for a moment. He looked and felt like he was carved of ice.  
  
Slipping her overcoat off, she covered him with it but it roused him and a hacking cough wracked through his body. He looked like what he was, sick. His face was drained of colour and his face was twisted in an expression of agony. He coughed again and turned his head to the side as blood escaped from his lips. She involuntarily slid the back of her hand over his chin to wipe it away.  
  
Then, without warning, his eyes snapped open and he stared into her eyes. She stared back but he had caught her unprepared and he saw the eyes under the mask. Then he looked to the side and coughed again. He sounded like someone was sitting on his chest and was pushing a bar into his neck.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked uneasily. He sat up slowly. "I'll live," he said grimly between coughs, "No thanks to you." It came out harsher than he intended and he kicked himself when Cillas flinched and backed away.  
  
He examined her guardedly but she had lost her superior air and it was just her, just Cillas, nothing else. He watched as she curled up and rested her chin on her knees. She reminded him of a young horse that would bolt at any minute. But the thing that caught him unaware was that she looked scared and small. Her hair shadowed her face and she looked like she just wanted to run away. He coughed again and she looked up, startled.  
  
He suddenly realised that she was wearing a sleeveless. In the snow. On closer inspection, frost was actually starting to form in her hair and on her fingers. He then realised that he had her jacket and sighing, he half stood, then gave up and crept over to her and threw it over her shoulders.  
  
She looked at him curiously and he said flatly, "You'll freeze." She was silent for a while and then she said, "So will you." "I'll be fine," he said and then started to cough violently. "Yeah, right," Cillas said trying to get angry at him. But she didn't have the energy and thought it was kind of sweet. She moved closer so the coat covered both of them. "There. Happy now?" she said rolling her eyes. Wufei was less than happy but said nothing. Cillas just smiled and shook her head.  
  
She was close enough to breathe in his smell and found it was dark and metallic and smelt faintly of alcohol. She disapproved but thought he also had a nice scent that was like fresh air.  
  
She grasped at a picture that suddenly flashed through her mind and kept hold of it until her vision cleared. For a split second she could see a field of flowers covered in blood and then it was gone.  
  
She turned to look at Wufei and wondered where he had had that memory but found he was asleep. She grinned. He looked cute and peaceful. She was interrupted when he coughed again and choked.  
  
She frowned. She hoped that he didn't have any internal injuries of any sort. She'd never forgive herself if he did. She leaned back against the wall of rock and soon fell asleep.  
  
They woke leaning on each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do you guys think? Please review ~ I'll update soon! 


	11. Anike

Deserve to Die  
  
  
This is a majorly short chapter cause it's written on my stuffed up laptop instead of on my home pc. I might not write for a while because its blown up, literally. But I'll try to get some sort of typing machine... *sigh* my pc is so unreliable... thanx again to all those who reviewed!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, only the girls.  
  
  
Chapter 10 - Anike  
  
  
Anike pulled her coat closer around her. Where in the world was Cillas? It had been at least a couple of hours since she left and since then Anike had been wandering around looking for her.   
  
The wind was forcing her to move back.   
  
I might as well be walking backwards, she thought bitterly, the only problem is I have absolutely no idea where `backward' is.   
  
She was starting to regret venturing forward from the safety of her Gundam, the Spirit Gripper. She groaned aloud.   
  
Suddenly the swirls of snow around her ceased and she could make out wrecks of mobile suits in front of her. She wondered how many people must have died unknown in them, heroes with no name, fighting for what they believed was right, even if they were wrong, and dying painfully in the process. She sighed. The world could be so cruel, so confusing.   
  
She looked up at the stars that twinkled above her head and closed her eyes.   
  
I wonder where Duo, my star who always shone for me, is, she thought sadly, heaven, hell, or somewhere in between? I'll never know. I'll never know because I never gave him the chance and now I've killed him. And I've killed so many people, why is killing just one person so hard? Why?  
  
A small movement caught her eye. She turned her head sharply in it's direction and she thought she saw Duo smile distantly at her then turn around and stagger away.   
  
"Duo!" she called. There was no answer. He was gone. "Duo?"   
  
She shook her head.   
  
I must be seeing things, I miss him so much. So much...   
  
But a part of her remained unconvinced. There was no way she could mistake that tell-tale braid. She continued to walk forward looking around for any sign of him.   
  
"Duo!" Still no response. Her hopes vanished and slowly she began to give up. She sank down to the ground and burst into tears. She felt as if someone was tearing her apart.  
  
"Why'd you have to find a way into my stone heart and then chip away from inside? Oh Duo," she said between sobs,"Where are you?"  
  
A pair of cobalt eyes stared at her from a distance.   
  
I can't let her see me now, it'll kill her. She's heart broken as it is. I don't want her to be sad, just for me. It's not damn worth it.   
  
But it hurt him, badly, that he could see her, grief stricken, and yet do nothing about it. He turned away from her, then grimaced as a sharp pain seared his side. His head throbbed strangely and he felt cold and hot at the same time. Sickly dizzy, he wavered and then slumped back on the wall, out cold.  
  
Anike heard him. She raced towards the sound and nearly collapsed with relief when she saw it was Duo and that he was still alive. She moved next to him and moved his head onto her knee. Smoothing his hair off his face, she frowned when she saw he was literally burning up. He was sweating and mumbling words that made no sense.   
  
He had a high fever. She could see a large bruise that was starting to form on his neck and a deep gash that ran from the bottom of his eye down to his chin that was still bleeding. She felt for any other injuries, watching if he tensed or groaned. He jerked up when she touched his side and she clenched her eyes shut to block out his expression of agony.   
  
She bent over him, shaking uncontrollably, and dropped her head almost pitifully onto the spot where his heart would be.  
  
"I feel so guilty," she murmured into his chest. "Is this why you avoided me? To stop me from feeling this pain?"  
  
He didn't reply and his eyes were shut, but a single tear rolled, unnoticed, down the side of his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review! I know what I'm going to write but I don't have any computer to write it on! Arggghhhh~ 


	12. Kaiya

Deserve to Die  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
  
Ok, if you see anything written in between these two symbols it means that Kaiya's thinking something   
  
  
and if you see something written in between these two symbols { ... } it means that Heero's thinking something  
  
  
Chapter 11 - Kaiya  
  
She couldn't believe this was happening. No one ever questioned what she wanted them to do, simply because what she wanted was right, not always safe, but it was right. And now she was doing something to keep them safe and they blew her right off.   
  
There was no way Yumi could survive out there. It wasn't something she was saying just to spite her, it was just a fact. She would die and Yumi herself knew and yet she went anyway.  
  
I don't understand how she can be so stupid. How can she do something like that when she knows it will endanger our cause, just for someone else? Is that what feelings do for you? If it is, I'm glad I don't have any.   
  
She kept walking, placing her feet firmly into the ground to stop herself from thinking about it anymore but it didn't work.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Heero lurched forward and landed on one knee with a hand thrust forward to break his fall. His hair fell over his face and he was panting heavily.   
  
{ Whoever made suicide so difficult deserves to die, painfully. Never thought I'd want to die ever again. But now I'm dying for someone else besides myself. They need us dead. It's a mission with no room for mistake. It'll only be worse for them if they find us alive. }   
Standing up, he pulled a gun from under his shirt and pointed it at his chest. He closed his eyes.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Kaiya looked up, so slowly it was almost as if she wasn't moving at all, and her eyes widened.   
  
  
  
She raced forward. And then she heard the shot.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
He fell forward, the snow below him soaking in the crimson. A wistful smile played on his lips, dancing in the midst of death and then it was gone.   
  
Kaiya screamed. "NO! Don't do this to me!"   
  
She slowed as she neared him and dropped to her knees beside his motionless body. She turned him around and pressed a hand to the gaping wound where blood was spurting.   
  
  
  
She didn't move him in case she made his condition worse. The cold was delaying the wound from become infected and was probably numbing most of the pain.   
  
  
  
She moved back from him but he looked so tranquil and unsuspecting that she couldn't bring herself to leave him there to die. She sighed.  
  
I know I'm going to regret this later.   
  
She pulled out a knife and slit her wrist and then his. After checking to see if his blood accepted hers she bound their wrists together and then bandaged the bullet hole in his chest.   
  
She curled up beside him and her head became suddenly foggy. Soon she fell into a light sleep.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Heero woke first. He tried to sit up but was stopped by the pain that jolted his chest and was suddenly wide awake and aware of something heavy leaning against his side. He turned his head and blinked when he saw Kaiya, a strange shade of white. He moved his hand to support himself and groaned when he saw it was attached to her wrist. She had tried to transfer her blood into him.   
  
He pulled one-handed at the bandage until it became loose and slipped off easily. Sitting up more carefully, he winced slightly but lay her down and moved well back. He studied her for a moment.   
  
"It was foolish of you to be so kind. The kinder you are the bigger the toll it takes on you."   
  
  
  
  
  
~ Well? This is gonna be the last chappie until my home pc gets fixed. Again, it is incredibly short. Sorry! 


	13. Skye

Deserve to Die  
  
  
  
40 reviews!!!! Yes! Thanx all! You've probably already guessed but my pc's fixed!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, only the girls.  
  
[ . ] this is when Skye is thinking ( . ) this is when Quatre is thinking  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 - Skye  
  
Skye forced herself to keep moving but the blizzard wrapped itself around her, trying to find somewhere to get in. She shuddered; it was colder than a knife on her cheek. The wind howled furiously, getting louder and louder until she couldn't hear herself think. Not that she was thinking, her mind seemed to have been wiped clean like a blank slate.  
  
She tripped on something that wasn't there and, fully exhausted, she couldn't find the strength to get up again.  
  
[.So this is how I die? ]  
  
Mustering the desire inside her, she lifted her head and, somehow, in the swirling snow, she made out the silhouette of a tree on a hill that looked far, far away.  
  
[ Green? The only spot of colour in a place of nothingness. ]  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
[ Quatre, if you can hear me, please, wait for me. ]  
  
Dragging herself up, she shook away her tiredness and started to walk towards the tree. To Skye, it took forever and a day, but eventually she made it and in a last effort, she trailed her feet over to it. She collapsed against its gnarled bark.  
  
[ If only you were here to tell me what to do.]  
  
As she leaned against the withering tree, she smiled even though, inside, she was floating away.  
  
[ At least this is a beautiful place. ]  
  
The tree loomed over her. The bare, twisted branches brushed across the top of her hair but she didn't see them. She saw only the peace, not the ugliness, and heard only the silence, not the raging winds. In her eyes, she saw everything as it might be, if not for the destruction, if not for the death. And the place was truly beautiful.  
  
With this view, she saw Quatre standing in front of her, smiling. She moved forward and suddenly she fell.  
  
The vision shattered and beside her was indeed Quatre, but he was laying face down and unmoving.  
  
"Quatre!"  
  
She crawled over to him and turned him over. His hair ruffled quietly in the wind. He looked so innocent, and there was no trace, no evidence in him, that showed at all what he had been through. She stared at him and wondered how he could remain so perfect after all that had happened and all that he was.  
  
She started to cry.  
  
"How can you be so perfect in death after all that you did and other people did to you in life?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"How can I take you away when all I wanted to do was be with you? I loved you more than life itself, I loved you more than I could say and I didn't say. I never gave you the chance. Quatre, what I wouldn't give for you to love me back."  
  
He lay there, silent.  
  
"Quatre, please, I'll do anything if you answer me."  
  
But how could a dead person answer?  
  
"Quatre, I hate you. I hate you so much, I love you. If you can't say anything at all, can't you just say you love me?''  
  
She was desperate and pleading with him when he couldn't even hear her.  
  
"Please." she sobbed, heart- broken, into him for a long time, and then, fully worn out, she slept.  
  
And his blue eyes opened for an instance before they closed again and he stroked her hair affectionately but his expression was colder was usual and his voice was thick.  
  
"If only you knew." 


End file.
